Discusión:Tigresa/@comment-24.171.204.194-20141107000746
las canciones para kfp3: everybody wants to rule the world by lorde. me encanto esta cancion para mi es la mejor descripcion para el villano de kfp3 como dijo guillermo del toro, tenemos el mejor villano jamas y creo q esa es la cancion para este villano y el gran diseno de dreamworks escuchenla para q me digan q les parece. glory and gore by lorde. ''para mi esta cancion a parte q me encanta es para los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon porque habla sobre batalla cuando ellos van a batallar a salvar el dia q pase lo q pase ellos siempre van a tener la victoria porque la gloria y la victoria van de la mano y ellos siempre hacen calcula de pelea para mi es la mejor descripcion para los cinco furiosos y po y escuchenla para q me digan q les parece. ''young and beautiful by lana del rey. ''esta cancion me enamoró es la mejor q eh escuchado en mi entera vida y mi favorita claro.Para mi la pondria para la boda de po y tigresa como DW dice q va haber una boda la pondria pq es grandiosa la cancion y la musica y los instrumentos q tiene la cancion la pondria como soundtrack y de musica de fondo para una ocasion romantica entre po y tigresa esta canion me gustaria mucho q la escucharan a lana del rey cantando y en instrumental ''lana del rey young and beautiful official instrumental lyrics in description escuchen estas canciones por favor y dejenme saber si les gusta estan en youtube '' ''angelotti rodriguez quiero q me contestes y escuches las canciones y me dejes saber por favor.queria decirte q gracias por defender el tipo, en mi corazon se q va a suceder sigue asi defendiendo q nosotros vamos a ganar y quisiera q me dijeras q canciones son la q te enamoran para kfp3 tipo y quisiera q me contestaras esta pelicula ¿porque te gusta tanto el tipo q hasta lo defiendes en ingles? ¿porque te llamo tanto la atencion en especial esta pelicula? ¿porque lo defiendes tanto? ¿porque te enamoraste de po y tigresa? yo te admiro pq he visto por años esta wiki y he visto a mucha gente q apoya a tipo y tambien a gente q no, he visto muchos irse y muchos nuevos pero tú eres el q ha perseverado aqui el q por años a estado defendiendo con cuerpo y alma al tipo y no te cansas es algo increible q yo tengo q quedarme boquiabierta de como defiendes y estas tan seguro de q va a pasar tu q eres un adulto joven eso es lo mas q me impresiona un joven adulto se interesa en una pelicula de animacion es algo increible y asombrante quiero decirte una cosa tipo va A SUCEDER SI yo lo se lo siento en mi corazon y veo a tigresa mirando de esa forma como nunca habia mirado a nadie y personas como tu q no le importa lo q la gente diga pueden pasar veinte anos y no te cansaras jamas las personas como tu q perseveran tanto ganaran la victoria y triunfaran y llegaran alto muy alto mas de lo q tu imaginas quiero hacerte otra pregunta '' ''¿el dia q cuando po y tigresa se besen tu llorarias,llorarias de lo q has estado esperando tantos años llorarias? ¿y q mas esperas de kfp3 ademas del tipo? me gustaria q me respondieras y todas las personas tambien comenten lo de las canciones y q les parece